Vampires,Witches, Emmett O MY
by O MY Edward
Summary: The cullens the get Accepted to Hogwarts. Bella is away for a while so the cullens decide to try it out. But what happens when it turns out The cullens were not the only mythical creatures Bella had a secret too.
1. The Platform

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

**The Platform**

**Edwards POV**

"**O Hell no I will not do this", Emmett exclaims as he parks himself in the middle of platforms 9 and 10.**

"**Come on Emmett we are going to miss the train", I tried to get him to move but he wouldn't budge.**

"**I may strong and immortal but I am NOT stupid. I am not going to run through a freaking wall to get to a platform that some kid with a lightning bolt on his forehead told us about. That kid must think I'm retarded but no I am smart no matter Rosalie says.", He then starts rocking back and forth in a fetal position.**

"**O my God" I sighed this was getting ridiculous., "Ok Emmett I think we should trust the kid with the funny forehead and Emmett has Rosalie ever called you stupid."**

"**No", he said in a quit voice ,"but she thinks it"**

"**Jesus Christ Emmett pull yourself together and think about it if you don't go through you won't get to ride a broom.", That there was my last hope if Emmett wasn't happy with that there was no way getting through the platform..**

"**Brooms OMG hell yeah lets go through that platform. Where is everyone else?", Emmett asks**

"**On the train they left me here with you to rot.", I was really getting agitated.**

"**O I'm sorry I kept you waiting", he lied.**

**I knew him better, "No your not"**

"**I know. Come on…….to the platform", screamed Emmett causing people to stare.**

"**Anxious our we", I mumbled**

"**What's that I can't hear you when you mumble like that your always so crabby when Bella is away well too bad Edward she is away for two whole months ha ha ha!", he teased.**

**I swear I could kill him, "Ok Emmett just walk through the platform"**

"**Ok, Ok let me try something", he sticks one leg through the platform., "Ya put your left leg in then take your left leg out ya put your left leg in and you shake all about…."**

"**EMMETT", I yelled. I swear If I could cry I would be sobbing with frustration. I was done I pushed him through the stone wall onto the damn platform.**

This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think. I would like at least 2 reviews**.**


	2. Tragic News

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

**Tragic News**

**Emmett Pov**

"**Hey where have you been the trains about to leave?", Alice asks.**

"**Don't ask", Edward says laying his head down.**

"**Ok I didn't really care. I have tragic news.", She says as she dry sobs.**

"**OMG Jasper died.", what were we going to do this would tear Alice apart.**

"**Emmett! Jasper is right there and immortal. God Emmett you are so stupid sometimes.", Rosalie yells.**

**I knew it., "See Edward I told you she thought I was stupid."**

"**SHUT UP Emmett I think you're stupid.", Edward was having a break down.**

"**QUIET", a high voice shrieks.**

**Everyone looks to the corner of the train car were Jasper is sitting where he has been this whole time listening to his ipod and Alice is standing looking very angry.**

"**Doesn't anyone want to hear my tragic news.", She asks in a scary voice.**

"**NO", Damn Edward was like a sinking ship without Bella.**

"**Well anyone besides Mr. Moody.", Alice says**

"**Did someone call me?", Jasper asks taking off his headphones.**

"**No Jasper for once we were referring to Edward as Mr. Moody not you.", Alice says calmly.**

"**I care Alice I really do.", I said with my pretending to care voice.**

"**AWWWW thanks Emmett………….Ok Hogwarts school of Magic does not have a mall within a 150 mile radius!.", She screams.**

"**THANK GOD", and down goes the Titanic.**

"**What am I going to do", she asks in a scared voice.**

"**You can shop online.", I suggested.**

"**OMG Emmett you're a genius!", Alice exclaims. **

"**See Rose someone thinks I'm smart."**

Please Review I would like at least 4 reviews

I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed chapter 1

Chapter 3 should be up soon


	3. Authors Note

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews!! I just want to say a few things**

**1. I will make the chapters longer I just wanted to see if I was any good at writing.**

**2. I want to thank the people who gave me tips that will help a lot.**

**3. I will hope to have posted chapter 3 in the next day or to with proper grammer and such**

**Thanks again**


	4. The Sorting

**The Rest of the story will be in Edwards Pov**

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter and the Sorting Hat poem is from HP 4 not my own words**

**The Magic Hat**

**'We're are finally in the great hall waiting to be sorted into either Gryffindor,Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin' I thought to myself 'Man, I miss Bella so much maybe this magic stuff will help get my mind off her. I doubt it.**

**"Edward they're about to start the sorting ceremony pay attention."Alice said jumping up and down.**

**An older women lays a hat down on a 3 legged stool.**

**It starts to sing **

A thousand years or more ago,

when I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whoes names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from Valley Broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate youg sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own House, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized for beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they are dead and gone.

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could chose instead!

No slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I take a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

**When the song was over clapping echoed the room.**

**Emmett then leans over to me, "What the hell is 'While still alive they did divide their favorites from the thong' supposed to mean."**

**Oh Jesus Christ, "Emmett it's favorites from the throng not thong. Throng you know as in a group of people.", I explained.**

**"Oh I get it" Emmett says quickly even though I know he has no clue what I'm talking about.**

**The older women from before reads a name. Then, after the first boy is sorted into Hufflepuff Alice's name is called. She quickly goes and puts the hat on her head. The hat quickly yells out , "Gryffindor",but of course Alice already knew that. She then sits down at the Gryffindor table.**

**"Edward you get to go put the magic hat on your head next. See if you can pull a rabbit out of it. Then I can make it into a vampire bunny." Emmett says talking with a rapid speed.**

**"Emmett please shut up." I said. I was just done with him.**

**My name was called and I went and as soon as the hat was set on my head it also called out Gryffindor. I let out a sigh I wasn't by myself I had Alice.**

**Emmett was next. He grabbed the hat and slammed it on his head. **

**The Hat cried "Hufflepuff"**

**Looking confused Emmett sat down at a random table that happened to be Slytherin. **

**A blond kid at the table asks, "Hey aren't you in Hufflepuff."**

**"Yeah. Why?" he asks oblivious.**

**"This table is for Slytherin's only." the boy replies.**

**"No it can't be this is the Hufflepuff's table."Emmett says back. Ha this was getting good.**

**"NO Hufflepuff's are over there." the boy yells pointing to the far Left table. **

**"Oh, ok See Ya", Emmett says and walks over to the right table.**

**I was so wrapped up in Emmett and his stupidity I didn't see Jasper get placed in Slytherin. He looked terrified. Haha Last was Rose who gets placed in Ravenclaw. I look around me Emmett is showing the people at his table how he can pick his nose with his tongue. Jasper is hover at the edge of the table staying out the peoples way. Probably a smart move on his part. Next to me Alice has found a fashion buddy. Rosalie is admiring her self in a mirror while boy fawn over her which makes Emmett come over and give them a talking to. I looked at my table and what I saw shocked me. At the end of the table was a girl with mahogany colored hair and a familiar scent.**

**"Bella?"**

The next chapter will be longer I promise Please review


End file.
